europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledger (Europa Universalis II)
In Europa Universalis II, the ledger is a virtual book that takes up the screen, containing many pages which show various information about the current game. To raise the ledger, you may click on the "scroll" icon on the main screen. Hitting F6 also raises the ledger. Note that raising the ledger does not pause the game, and things will keep happening unless the game is paused There are 35 pages in the ledger, each showing some different information about your game. You can "turn pages" in the ledger, advancing forward and back one page at a time. At the bottom of the screen are tabs that allow you to jump to specific pages. Using the list you get by right-clicking in the ledger is the fastest way of reaching a specific page. Most of the pages are in the form of graphs or tables. Tables can be sorted by clicking on the column headings. Clicking once will put the rows in alphabetical or ascending numerical order of that column. Clicking twice will reverse that order. Graphs have a number of checkboxes underneath them. Checking a box puts that item on the graph. Unchecking it removes it from the graph. By default, every box is checked. When we talk about a graph depicting the major powers, it refers to the countries who were listed on the start new game screen at the point you clicked the button to start the game. Section 1: Monarch & Victory Progress Page 1: Victory Point Graph This page in the ledger is a graph showing the victory points each country has acquired at the end of each game year. The countries available to select are the ones that were listed as available to play on the country selection screen at the point you started the game. Page 2: Current Missions This page shows you the missions that you have currently selected. They are in a simple list. Page 3: Base Victory Points Breakdown This table lists the number of victory points that you have gained in various different ways (battles, diplomacy, discoveries, economy, establishments, missions, and peace resolutions). Page 4: Monarch Listing This page is a sortable table of the monarchs your country has had since the start of the game. Each monarch is listed with his/her/their Administrative, Military, and Diplomatic skill (using the text description, rather than the actual level), their start and end years, and the number of victory points you acquired during their reign. Section 2: Economy Page 5: Wealth Graph This graph shows the total wealth of the major powers as shown on the start game screen. Each country can be selected or deselected. Page 6: Infrastructure Graph This graph shows the total infrastructure of the major powers as shown on the start game screen. Each country can be selected or deselected. Page 7: Trade Level Graph This graph shows the total trade technology of the major powers as shown on the start game screen. Each country can be selected or deselected. Page 8: Inflation Graph This graph shows the inflation rate through time for each of the major powers as shown on the start game screen. Each country can be selected or deselected. Page 9: Income Breakdown This is a sortable table, which shows the different sources of income your country has. It shows the source of income, the income you had for the whole of the previous year (if you are still in the first year of the game, this column shows nothing), the income so for the current year, and the percentage of income you get from each source (calculated from the current year's figures). Page 10: Expenses Breakdown This is a sortable table, which shows the different things your country is spending money on. It shows the type of expenditure, how much you spend over the whole of the previous year (if you are still in the first year of the game, this column shows nothing), the spending so far for the current year, and the percentage of expenditure on each type (calculated from the current year's figures). Page 11: Incomes Graph This graph shows the income your country has got from different sources throughout the game. The categories (which are the same as in the Income Breakdown table) can be selected or deselected. Page 12: Expenses Graph This graph shows the your country's expenditure on different things throughout the game. The categories (which are the same as in the Expenses Breakdown table) can be selected or deselected. Page 13: Taxation & Production Breakdown This sortable table shows the tax income, manpower, production income, and trade goods produced by each city. The default order is the alphabetical order of cities. Page 14: Center of Trade Information This sortable table contains information about all existing centers of trade (CoT). For each CoT, it lists your percentage of its trade, the Competition's percentage of trade, the total value of its trade, and the cost of sending a merchant there. Your percentage takes into account monopolies, the competition's percentage does not (it simple adds up how many slots the other countries have between them. This page can be used handily for finding open spots in CoTs; sort it for trade value of the CoT or placement cost of merchants to find the most attractive options. For more information, see trading strategy Page 15: Loans Summary This sortable table shows the loans your country currently has outstanding, and any loans you have given to another country. It shows the lender, the borrower, the total amount of the loan, the interest (as a percentage), the yearly cost (i.e. the interest payments over one year), and the date repayment is due. Page 16: Maintenance Costs This sortable table shows the six different types of military unit (indicated by icons, rather than text), the total number you have of each of them, and the monthly cost of upkeep for each type. Section 3: Diplomacy Page 17: Friendly Relations Page 18: Hostile Relations Page 19: Military Alliances This page lists all current military alliances, including their expiration dates. Knowing the exact day an alliance will expire can be very useful if you want to invite a particular country to your own alliance. Usually when an AI alliance expires, the AIs will recreate it within a few days, so there is a very short window of opportunity. You can also use the expiry dates to plan gifts to raise relations a month (or months) in advance of an anticipated alliance expiration. This page is a list, and alliances are listed in the order they were created. Page 20: Current Wars All current wars are shown on page 20, listed in order they started. See the article on war coalition. Section 4: Technology Page 21: Land Technology Graph This page is a graph which shows the land technology levels of the major powers throughout the game. Page 22: Naval Technology Graph This page is a graph which shows the naval technology levels of the major powers throughout the game. Section 5: Military Page 23: Leaders Page 24: Land Unit Graph Page 25: Naval Unit Graph Page 26: Army Listing Page 27: Navy Listing Page 28: Units Under Construction Page 29: Losses Section 6: Establishments Page 30: Territorial Size Graph This page is a graph showing the number of provinces owned by the major powers throughout the game. Page 31: Non-Colonial Possessions Page 32: Colonies and Trading Posts Page 33: Structures in Provinces Page 33 is a sortable table of the provinces you own. For each province it lists the different types of city upgrade. For most of them it simply lists whether the city has or hasn't got one (it does not tell you which type of manufactory a city has). For fortifications it gives you the name of the fortress level Page 34: Comparison Page 34 is a table listing all the countries in the world. For each country it lists their inflation rate, their current income, their current trade efficiency and production efficiency, and their current land tech and naval tech levels. Section 7: History Page 35: History The final page of the ledger lists all the events that have been recorded in the game log in strict chronological order. It is not sortable. category:Europa Universalis II user interface